


Foolproof

by ExquisiteObsidian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteObsidian/pseuds/ExquisiteObsidian
Summary: She thought they were soulmates;he thought differently.Dramione drabble.





	Foolproof

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever dramione, and I am very excited to post it! I would like to really thank Beachmomma77 for her help, She is awesome!

 

Hermione stood in front of the Veil at the Department of Mysteries. Any minute now, the man she loved was going to get the Dementor's kiss for killing her. Hermione chuckled quietly at the irony; it really was quite a shame that she had to resort to such tactics. But Draco Malfoy was just too stubborn and just wouldn't admit he loved her! She knew he did, he had to of course! She loved him and he loved her. That was how they were supposed to be and she would achieve that even if she had to kill him in the process!

She had read somewhere that if people died within a minute of the other they would remain soulmates forever. She was convinced they were soulmates - and once he saw how she had even followed him to the beyond he would accept her, she just knew it. There was the minor issue of her having framed him for his murder but really now, he would understand. He didn't leave her a lot of options and what else could she have done? Before she can further contemplate her options, her wand buzzed. It was time. He was being given the Dementor's kiss at that moment. She positioned herself at the entrance to the veil and pointed a wand at herself.

"Avada Kedavra!" her last thought was of Draco Malfoy.

Meanwhile in Azkaban an alarm sounded, prisoner 2291987 was missing.


End file.
